


I hate to Love you

by brainwaves, Thingssicant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Football | Soccer, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainwaves/pseuds/brainwaves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingssicant/pseuds/Thingssicant
Summary: Louis froze in place, eyes widening and heart dropping to his stomach. There’s no way he heard that right.“Poor boy lost this opportunity over a bit of fun with some boy. But that just means good news for you, captain!” the coach continued enthusiastically, expecting Louis to respond in kind but Louis was barely processing his words.“I-I’m sorry, what did you say before? He’s pregnant? As in having a baby?”“Not sure pregnant can mean anything else, son, but yes,”Or, Harry and Louis are co Captains with a love/hate relationship.





	I hate to Love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrystanslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/gifts).



> So the one night stands kinda turned into more and the smut kinda got away with us. Hope you like it!

“Fuck Harry Styles,” Louis mumbled under his breath as he started running laps.

 

“What did he do this time? The season just started,” Liam laughed, running up beside Louis.

 

“He… just… ugh! I hate him!”

 

“Well, you’ve made that pretty obvious since first year…” 

 

Louis made a sharp turn, causing Liam to almost trip over his own feet to keep up with him.

 

“Yeah, well… You know how coach pulled me aside at the end of the season last year and asked me to put my name up for team captain this year?”

 

“And then you spent the whole next semester watching YouTube videos on how to be the best captain instead of actually studying? Yeah, I remember that.” Liam smirked.

 

“Oi! Shut it!” Louis yelled, slapping Liam on the back indignantly.

 

“Well? What does you almost failing out of uni have to do with you hating Harry Styles?”

 

“Coach told him the same thing! He wants us both to work as co-captains till the team can make a decision!”

 

“Oh, that’s rough, bro. But Harry is a really good player, and you can’t deny everyone on the team loves him.”

 

“Hey!” Louis protested, bumping him as they ran. “You’re supposed to be on my side with this!”

 

“I know,” Liam laughed. “I’m just joking with you. You know you’re going to get it, you’re the better-”

 

“And look at him!” Louis interrupted. “Already schmoozing the other players for votes!”

 

Harry was stretching on the field beside Niall, one of the other players. He was bent in half and touching his toes when his eyes caught Louis’. He straightened up and waved at Louis with a smile, prompting Louis to scoff and turn back to Liam.

 

“And you’re not even listening to me so I can say anything I want-”

 

“I’m listening!” Louis objected.

 

“Sure, you were,” Liam laughed.

 

Coach blew the whistle causing them to run towards him instead of around the field and practise officially began.

 

*

 

Louis had just said goodbye to Liam, who had to rush to catch the campus bus, when he noticed Harry heading towards him in the locker room. He groaned in annoyance, opening his locker to block him from his view.

 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” Harry said with a laugh, pushing the locker shut.

 

“What do you want?” Louis huffed, tone incensed and arms crossed as he leaned up against his locker door.

 

“So we’re both going for captain this year,” Harry stated. 

 

“Yeah, and?” Louis asked, looking around them. There were only a few stragglers left in the locker room, but none of them were paying them any mind, just finishing their showers and changing out of their uniforms to either make it to their night classes or go back to their dorms.

 

“I just want to make sure you don’t cry when I win.” Harry smirked.

 

Louis’ mouth fell open, but he quickly composed himself. “Like you have any chance against me,” Louis scoffed, looking around the locker room again. Once he made sure everyone else was gone, he pushed Harry up against the locker. “Fucking finally.”

 

“That took long enough,” Harry mumbled. He twisted his fingers in the fabric of Louis’ shirt, yanking him forward until their mouths were barely a breath apart. He nipped at Louis’ lip and tugged on it gently, driving Louis mad.

 

“Don’t tease,” Louis murmured, ducking down to get him back by nipping and sucking at his pulse point for a moment, one of Harry’s sweet spots. “Doesn’t suit you,” he said with a soft smirk before finally closing the distance between their mouths, tongues meeting and clashing with a touch of aggression.

 

Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth, suddenly gripping the hem of Louis’ shirt and giving it a yank. “Mm, off, take it off,” he muttered, voice already husky like it always is whenever they fuck around.

 

They broke apart to tug their shirts over their heads before reconnecting, hands already trailing down bare torsos, still a little slick with sweat from practice, and slipping past waistbands. Louis shuddered at the first touch of Harry’s warm hand on his cock, already half-hard, and reached in Harry’s shorts to find him in the same state.

 

Once they were both fully hard, their lips were raw from kissing and nipping and both had chucked their shorts and underwear, skin touching skin and eliciting more moans. Louis pulled away for a second to reach around Harry and open up the vacant locker a couple lockers down, distractedly getting the combination wrong twice thanks to Harry sucking bruises into his neck and shoulder. He dug his hand into their secret stash and grabbed a condom and packet of lube, getting distracted by Harry’s mouth again.

 

Harry grabbed the condom and reached down to slowly roll it over Louis’ cock, pumping it a few times while Louis squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and reached around to the cleft of Harry’s ass, spreading it around his hole and dipping two fingers in for just a couple moments to tease Harry.

 

“Fucker,” Harry whined, breath heavy. He flipped himself around and propped his arms up on the locker doors, pushing his ass out towards Louis and creating a delicious curve with his back. “Make it fast, we don’t have a lot of time.”

 

“Shut up,” Louis half-heartedly grumbled as he lined himself up and gently pushed in, too preoccupied with the rush of pleasure to say it with much heat. He groaned breathily and checked that Harry was relaxed and comfortable before starting to pump his hips, wrapping an arm around Harry’s slim waist.

 

It only took just under ten minutes of groaning and thrusting for Harry to reach his peak, having just enough sense in him to cover the head of his cock with his hand so he wouldn’t make a mess all over the lockers. Seeing Harry come and feeling the clenching around his cock was enough to send Louis over the edge with a moan.

 

It took even less time for them to separate, get rid of the condom, and go back to hating each other. Harry still looked incredibly fucked out, cheeks rosy, hair tousled, and lips raw and bubblegum pink, when he panted, “Is that the best you can do? I’d expect better of someone so sure they can be captain.”

 

Louis smirked, straightening himself out and grabbing his change of clothes from his locker. “Just wait till after the next game and I’ll show you how a true captain fucks.”

 

Harry scoffed. “Sure, we’ll see.”

 

They changed just in time before members of the swim team began trickling into the locker room for their practice. Harry left first, shooting another cocky smirk over his shoulder at Louis before he disappeared.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, annoyance bubbling up in his stomach again already.

 

Yeah, fuck Harry Styles.

 

*

 

Louis caught up with Harry as he was walking towards the locker rooms. He bumped his shoulder after checking that no one was around “So what’s it like getting fucked by the team captain?” he asked with a smirk

 

Harry rolled his eyes “Don’t get cocky. You don’t know if either of those is happening” he said raising a brow at him

 

“But I do” Louis paused to stop and look at Harry “I’m definitely going to be captain” He said 

 

“And you wonder why I hate you” Harry laughed opening the locker room door. Most of their team was already there getting ready and amped up for the game. 

 

“What the fuck?” Louis asked Looking around the locker room. Their was blown up condoms everywhere and some of his teammates were sliding around a lube slicked up floor laughing with each other.

 

Harry grabbed Niall by the shirt as he was sliding by him “What the hell is going on here?”

 

Niall laughed moving to blow up another condom “Some idiot was using the empty locker to store condoms” he smiled “So we’re all just having fun at his expense”

 

“But it’s a waste!” Louis huffed “You’re wasting a ton of condoms” That i fucking paid for Louis thought to himself 

 

“Whoever is stupid enough to be fucking someone in our locker room deserves this” Niall said 

 

“Whatever” Louis grumbled walking towards his locker to get changed. He would figure something out. He would not give up the opportunity to have a night with Harry. And if the locker room was the only place they could share that he would find other options 

 

*

 

The game tonight was against one of their rivals that they almost always beat, but Louis still treated it seriously, even if he was confident they would win. It was already at the halfway mark and their team had just broken the tied score against the rival team.

 

Louis trotted over to the sideline bench to grab his reusable bottle and squeeze some water into his mouth, gulping it down to cool off before it started up again.

 

Harry was doing the same a couple feet away, breathing a bit hard with a drop of sweat slowly rolling down his temple. Louis watched it slide down his cheekbone, then crest over the sharp cut of his jaw, and only realized he’d been staring transfixed when it finally disappeared under his shirt collar. His eyes shot up to find Harry looking back at him with a smirk.

 

“Head in the game, Tomlinson,” Harry teased, heading back onto the field as the game was about to start up again. Louis rolled his eyes and huffed at him, but followed.

 

The rest of the game was an easy feat, their team ahead by several points by the time it was almost over. Louis already knew they’d won, but he still felt deep satisfaction when he managed to score the final goal only seconds before time was up, kicking the ball clean into the net to the enthusiastic cheer of the audience. An elated grin took over his face as his teammates rushed over to cheer with him and yell excitedly over their win.

 

Once they made it into the locker room, Liam bounded over and slapped Louis on the shoulder. “Nice one, Tommo! You up for coming out and celebrating with some of the guys after? I think we’re going over to Niall’s for pizza and beer.”

 

Louis’ eyes flicked over to where Harry was fiddling with his phone in front of his locker, shirt already off and sweat gleaming on his tan skin. He swallowed and looked back at Liam. “Nah, I’m just gonna head home tonight. But next time, Payno!”

 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Liam said easily, oblivious to Louis’ actual plan for the night. They chatted for a bit longer before Liam finished up changing and headed out with a couple of the other players.

 

Louis waited and stalled and waited some more, digging around in his locker aimlessly and fiddling with his things until he was sure everyone else was out of the locker room. He knew for certain that they were alone once he suddenly felt Harry’s presence behind him, his chest brushing against Louis’s back.

 

He felt soft lips dust kisses across his shoulder and up his neck, lingering just below the edge of his jaw. “You taste good,” Harry murmured.

 

Louis spun around in the small space and immediately pulled Harry against him, surprised to find he was already entirely naked, Harry’s cock at a semi already and pressing into Louis’ clothed thigh. “Shower?” Louis asked, palm sliding down the curve of Harry’s spine and settling onto one of his cheeks to squeeze teasingly.

 

Harry nodded, already reaching for Louis’ shorts and pushing them down with his underwear all at once. Louis kicked them away and started pressing kisses into Harry’s mouth while walking, backing him towards the showers and leading him into one of the stalls.

 

This time, Louis took his time fingering Harry first, swallowing Harry’s moans and grinding his cock against his hip under the shower spray. He thrusted two fingers in and out of his hole and only had to search for a minute before he bumped against Harry’s prostate, focusing in on it until Harry was whimpering and biting down on Louis’ shoulder. “Get on with it, Louis, my God.”

 

“Say please,” Louis teased, giving his prostate one more rub.

 

“Fuck you,” Harry spat without much venom, a bit breathless.

 

“I think you’ve got that a bit backwards,” Louis said, but he did pull his fingers out, massaging Harry’s hole with his thumb for a second as Harry reached down to pump Louis’ length, bringing attention to the fact it was still bare.

 

“Fuck those guys, wasting all the condoms,” Louis grumbled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, one time without a condom won’t kill us. We’ll buy more for next time, but right now, just fuck me already before I go find someone else who will.”

 

Part of Louis knew Harry didn’t mean that last part, but it still sparked something in him that made him push Harry possessively against the wall and curl his hands around his pretty thighs. Harry let himself be lifted and wrapped his long legs around Louis’ hips, cock rubbing against Louis’ stomach.

 

With Louis’ hands full, Harry reached down to grip Louis’ cock and guide it towards his hole, abs clenching beautifully as he lifted himself up a little in Louis’ grip and then lowered himself onto the head of his cock with a moan. Louis slowly thrusted up into him as he did so, meeting halfway, until he was surrounded by nothing but tight heat.

 

God, it was so different fucking bare. He could feel everything that the barrier of a condom usually gets in the way of feeling, making it feel more intimate of an experience. He tried not to let himself linger on that thought, fucking up into Harry harder instead.

 

Knowing they had the locker room all to themselves with no interruptions, they took their time, fucking hard and slow and getting closer to orgasm with every thrust and hit to Harry’s prostate. Harry dug his nails into Louis’ back, scratching the wet skin as he groaned. He threw his head back against the tile to moan wantonly, neck a gorgeous curve under the water spilling down his skin. “So close, fuck,” he urged.

 

A few more well-aimed thrusts and Harry was shooting off against Louis’ stomach with a loud cry, the water immediately washing away the evidence down the drain. He clenched around Louis, but just as Louis started to come into Harry with a soft moan, suddenly there was the creak of a door opening and the sound of a voice.

 

“Hello? Someone in here?” an unfamiliar voice called.

 

Louis’ wide eyes met Harry’s, both looking at each other in shock, Louis still reeling with the pleasure of his orgasm. Harry panted and cleared his throat, calling out unsurely, “Um, yes, just showering?”

 

“Just passed by and heard a shout, you alright?”

 

Coming down from his orgasm now, Louis ducked his face into Harry’s neck and muffled a laugh into his wet skin as Harry answered, “Um, yeah, totally fine, just, uh, stubbed my toe.”

 

There was a pause. “Okay then! Have a good night, son, go on home soon.”

 

“Yup, will do,” Harry called back shortly.

 

The moment they heard the door shut, Louis burst into laughter, Harry smacking him on the shoulder and rolling his eyes. He slid out of Louis’ arms, Louis’ cock slipping out.

 

“Have fun stubbing your toe then?” Louis teased, giving his body a quick rinse while Harry did the same.

 

“Room for improvement,” Harry said snarkily, flicking some water at Louis before heading out of the shower stall.

 

Louis huffed and turned off the water spray before following, quickly rubbing himself dry with a fluffy towel. He changed into some fresh clothes while Harry did the same a few feet away. Once they were both dressed, Louis grabbed his bag and phone and started to head out, hip checking Harry. “Wait a few minutes to come out after me just in case.”

 

Harry got a little pout, huffing. Louis refused to even acknowledge in his head that it was kind of cute. “Fine. I hope you crash your car.”

 

Louis flipped him off over his shoulder on the way out. “Right back at you.”

Louis walked through the party getting a few pats on the back and congrats on the season so far. They had yet to lose a game thanks to him and harry. He was in a frat house owned by the team about 15 minutes from campus but there were many more people here than just the team. As much as Louis loved his team he much prefered his quite dorm close to classes, and more importantly close to the field. He looked around the party subconsciously looking for Harry. He found Liam instead

 

“Finally made it” Liam smiled “I’m surprised you’re not celebrating already”

 

“It was only the first game Li, we can’t celebrate to much already”

 

“You haven’t heard have you?” Liam asked. He put his arm around Louis leading him towards the kitchen. The table was completely stocked with booze and liam poured him a drink

 

“Heard what?” Louis asked. He took a sip then almost spit it out “What the hell is this?”

 

“Harry dropped out of the running. You’re captain now” He smiled.

 

Louis looked at hims with wide eyes “No way! Seriously?” he asked as his phone went off showing a text from their coach. It was true,  

 

“Yup! You’re done finally being co captains!”

 

“Shit” He smiled “Liam This is amazing! I’m Captain! The only Captain!” 

 

“I know! I just told you! Now drink! Lets party!” Liam yelled causing the few people in the kitchen to cheer. Louis downed his drink wincing then took another. He wandered back into the living room with a big smile on his face. He joined the people who were dancing. For awhile he forgot all about Harry, and just enjoyed the people around him dancing.

 

A boy, who wasn’t on their team started grinding on him slowly. Louis smirked grabbing his hips as they danced. He took another drink when Liam brought it to him and moved to pull away from the boy

 

“Where you going, Captain?” The boy smirked “Can’t get away from me that easy”

 

“I uh-”

 

“What? You have someone else?” He asked. Louis looked down at the boy properly. He was lonely but short. Brown curly hair but eyes brown to match. It wasn’t right. 

 

“I- don’t but I have to practise” Louis mumbled pushing away from the boy

 

“What the fuck” The boy yelled. He watched Louis go before picking someone else to dance with  

Louis walked to the kitchen seeing Niall sitting and pouring drinks for others 

 

“Can you make me a stronger one?” Louis asked him. Niall nodded 

 

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating?” he asked him as he handed Louis his drink.

 

“Where is Harry anyway?”

 

“Why would you care? Don’t you hate him?” Niall asked. A smirk on his face 

 

“It’s complicated” Louis said leaving to another room. He watched as the boy before lead someone else upstairs. He shook his head going to find Liam

 

“What’s going on Tommo?” Liam asked “Why the long face?”

 

Louis sighed shaking his head “I just don’t feel like celebrating yet I guess. I’m going to go. I’ll see you at practise in the morning?” He asked

 

“Hopefully” Liam laughed raising his drink.

 

Louis shook his head and left the party. He had to get a grip on himself. He couldn’t let Harry do this to him.

 

*

 

A couple days later, Louis made his way to the coach’s office to talk about his captain position and the situation more in depth. When he got there, he knocked once on the open door to announce his arrival and stepped in once the coach invited him in.

 

“Hey, coach,” Louis greeted brightly.

 

“Louis!” the coach said. “Just the guy I wanted to see. How was your weekend?”

 

Louis came further inside and plopped himself down in one of the chairs across from his desk. “Well, finding out I’ll be the sole captain now made it a lot better! Why did Harry drop out of the running?” Despite his happiness and excitement over getting to be captain, he still had to ask. The curiosity would drive him insane otherwise.

 

The coach sighed. “To be frank, Louis, your teammate really messed up. It was a really close call between the two of you for captain, and I even considered just keeping you two as co-captains instead of choosing, but Harry is unfortunately out. He came to me on Friday to announce that he’s pregnant so he won’t be staying on the team.”

 

Louis froze in place, eyes widening and heart dropping to his stomach. There’s no way he heard that right.

 

“Poor boy lost this opportunity over a bit of fun with some boy. But that just means good news for you, captain!” the coach continued enthusiastically, expecting Louis to respond in kind but Louis was barely processing his words.

 

“I-I’m sorry, what did you say before? He’s pregnant? As in having a baby?”

 

“Not sure pregnant can mean anything else, son, but yes,” the coach answered, giving Louis a weird and slightly concerned look.

 

“Wow. Um.” Louis cleared his throat, trying to compose himself so the coach wouldn’t suspect anything was amiss. His heart was still beating a million miles an hour. “That’s quite a shock. But, um. I actually have to go now, totally forgot I have a thing to get to, uh, somewhere.” Louis stood up, slowly backing out of the office. “But thank you so much for talking with me, Coach, I’ll see you at practice!”

 

“Uh, okay, Tomlinson! See you at practice, son,” the man called out as Louis darted out of the doorway and down the hall, panic bubbling up inside.

 

*

Louis practically ran to where he knew Harry’s dorm was. He read the numbers along the hallway finally seeing the one that was Harry’s before banging on the door. Harry opened it slowly, tears falling down his cheeks “Shouldn’t you be celebrating? Captain?” He asked bitterly

 

“No. That’s not as important as this” Louis said pulling him in for a kiss. Normally when they kissed it was heated and messy. This time is was soft and sweet.

 

“I love you Harry. I’ve been stupid to think what we’ve just had was sex” he said taking his hands in his “I know about the baby. And I know that it’s mine. I want to be there for them. And for you”

 

“Lou” Harry whispered moving to hug him. Louis rubbed his back as he cried “It’s going to be okay Harry. I promise you we’re going to get through this together”

 

“I Lost my spot on the team! My spot as captain!”

 

“Co- captain”

 

“Louis!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry okay”

 

“I love you too” Harry interrupted 

 

“What?”

 

“I love you too. I love everything about you. I know we’ve been kinda fake hating each other over the last few years… but i’ve loved every second of it” Harry confessed 

 

Louis pulled him in for another hug “We’ll make this work okay? With us.. With the baby..”

 

“With our team?” Harry asked hopefully

 

“With our team” 

*

 

Louis went to the next practise alone. Harry was feeling the pain of the first trimester of and definitely needed the rest.

 

Before warm up started he got all the team to gather around him 

 

“Okay boys we have some news” He announced “I know this may come as a shock to some of you, knowing our past but Harry and I are having a baby” he said. 

 

The boys on the team started mumbling out their shock, some asking Louis questions

 

“Alright! Enough!” Louis yelled “Okay. Harry was going to quit the team, but we all know that can’t happen. He one of the- no. He’s the best on our team” Louis said sincerely 

 

“You’re right. We can’t let him go. We’d only lose him for one season right?” Niall asked 

 

“Exactly! So, I’ve got a plan”  

  
  


*

Niall I told you! I’m off the team! I’m not coming to practise today” Harry sighed 

 

“Just come watch okay? I miss you being there, and i don’t think i;m the only one” He said as they walked up to the field. Louis was holding a big sign with the rest of the team behind him that read 

 

“Will you be my Co- Captain”

 

Harry looked between him and Niall then ran up to Louis “What is this?” He asked looking around at everyone

 

“We want you back Harry. All of us. We’re a team. And I know you can’t play this season but you can help. And you’ll definitely be back for next season” 

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked 

 

“Of course. You’re our best. But i would like to call you something else though”

 

“What?”

 

“My Boyfriend. If you’ll have me” Louis smiled

 

Harry moved up kissing him “I wouldn’t have it any other way”

  
  


*

_ 8 months later _

 

“Louis i’m going to be fine” Harry insisted. “Just go! Or you’re going to be late!”

 

“Harry you’re in labor! I’m not leaving you for some silly game!” Louis said. He was walking around their brand new flat, just off campus, but still only a few minutes to the field

 

“Go on! If you leave now you’ll still make it!” Harry said “Come on! For our te- ahh” He groaned as a contraction came on 

 

“And what about you? What about our baby?” Louis asked “I am not missing the birth of our baby”

 

“But it’s the final game Louis! Just go okay? Call me whenever you can and I’ll be fine.”

 

Louis sighed walking up to him and touching his now full belly gently “I’m not missing his or her birth okay. No game is getting in the way of that..”

 

“You won’t okay? My water hasn’t even broke yet. Just give your phone to coach and I’ll call you if we’re getting close” he said. 

 

Louis sighed leaning down to Kiss Harry’s belly. “Harry-”

 

“Don’t. Just go okay? This is important to both of us- Co captain”

 

Louis sighed rubbing his hands over his face “Okay. Fine. But I want you to call once you’re in the hospital and every 20 minutes after that. Got it?”

 

Harry pulled him in for a quick kiss “Got it, now go win me a championship” He smiled.

 

Louis nodded to himself and grabbed his bag after handing Harry his hospital bag “I’ll be there as soon as the game ends okay? If not sooner”

 

After running to the field and getting his kit on as fast as possible Louis met the rest of his team for the end of warm up. 

 

The game was rough. Louis barely got by the first half, only thinking about Harry and their new little baby. The team was noticing and trying to pick up his slack, but there was only so much they could do. With five minutes left they were sitting at a tie. 

 

Louis called a timeout to try and regroup and pull his team together. 

 

“Looks like we’re going into overtime” Niall said 

 

“No” Louis shook his head “we can’t”

 

“Louis their defence is all over us. I don’t know if we can do it in five”

 

“Harry’s in labor. If we go into overtime I leave”

 

“They we don’t go into overtime” Liam said over all the gasps “Louis? What's the plan?”

 

Louis probably wouldn’t have been able to do it without his team. But with everyone working together and Harry on his mind. He scored the final and winning goal. The crowd went nuts with cheering but before the celebration could even begin the whole team left running to their cars to meet Harry 

 

“You guys don’t have to do this! Go celebrate” Louis yelled as he threw his car door open 

 

“We celebrate as a team. That means everyone” Liam smiled “Now lets go tell our co captain we won, and meet our newest cheerleader”

 

Louis drove faster than he should have to the hospital. He had gotten multiple texts and calls during the game. The most recent one telling him to hurry up and win already. The baby was coming and he didn’t have much time. 

 

He made it to the hospital in record time running to the room he knew was Harry’s

 

“Are you still wearing your cleats?” Harry Laughed 

 

“You told me to get here fast!” Louis said panting slightly 

 

“I didn’t think you’d be that fast.. You still have dirt on your face.. Come here” He whispered rubbing the dirt off his cheek “Did we win?”

 

“Are you kidding! Of course we did!” Niall said walking in 

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. Liam came in after Niall, followed by the rest of the team 

 

“We’re celebrating! As a team” Liam said

 

Harry teared up slightly “I love you guys”

 

“Alright! We celebrated! Now everyone out! We’ve got a baby to have” Louis said. The team slowly started to file out wishing Harry and Louis good luck on their way. 

 

“Our baby is going to be so loved aren’t they” Harry smiled 

 

“Yeah, they our. By our team. Our family.”

 

*

After  few more hours of labor Harry finally gave birth to a baby boy. Perfectly healthy at 8 pounds 2 ounces. With Louis by his side and his team waiting just outside the door for him Harry couldn’t ask for anything more. 

 

Their celebration of winning the championship was a quiet one. Instead of going out to drink and party their team waited outside to meet their new little cheerleader.

 

Of course the team also showered their little baby with gifts. But Harry's favourite had to be for Louis. A little soccer jersey and baby cleats. Although they wouldn’t play soccer forever. They would always be co captains in raising their little boy. And they would always have their team behind their back. 

  
  
   
  



End file.
